


The Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King frowned after a decaying alligator's spirit materialized by him.





	The Spirit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned after a decaying alligator's spirit materialized by him. He remained by his throne and focused on the spirit. His body tensed the minute he recalled standing near the sick alligator. A memory of the alligator writhing. A memory of it shutting its eyes and never opening them. A memory of tears.

The Sewer King revealed new tears. *I wish to be with you again.* He scowled for a few seconds.   
The Sewer King glanced at the floor. There were extra tears. *Not like this.*

The Sewer King sobbed uncontrollably after the spirit vanished. *Not like this.*

 

THE END


End file.
